Remembering Sunday
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: Claire Lawson, dua tahun lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Theodore Grey tanpa penjelasan. Menyibukkan diri dengan toko kuenya dan bersembunyi di Sunday Harbor. Theodore Grey, Teddy, selama ini mencoba mencari Claire tanpa hasil. Pada saat waktunya tiba mereka bertemu, apa yang akan Claire jelaskan tentang Evangeline Lawson? Bagaimana Teddy bisa menerima keadaan Claire?/Next gen-future f


Fifty Shades Trilogy milik E. L. James bukan punya saya, saya hanya pinjam karakternya.

Warning: OC, agak sedikit OOC

* * *

**Remembering Sunday**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Claire Lawson senang berada di dapur, membuat pastry dan kue-kue yang dia jual dan dia sangat menyukai saat-saat di mana wajah para pengunjung yang datang ke tokonya menikmati aneka pastry, roti, maupun kue yang dia dan teman-temannya buat. Senyuman muncul di wajahnya saat sampel dari _dessert_ terakhir yang dia buat masuk ke dalam mulutnya, cokelatnya melumer dilidah diiringi dengan _graham cracker_-nya yang renyah dan lunak di mulut, dan krimnya yang gurih dengan kelembutan yang pas. Claire membuka kelopak matanya, matanya berbinar dengan harapan semoga para pengunjungnya menyukainya, terutama saat dia membayangkan putrinya. _Evie pasti akan menyukainya_, pikirnya.

"Claire, menurutmu, apakah aku harus menggunakan _frosting_ atau saus cokelat untuk _éclair-_nya?" tanya Miranda yang berdiri di meja dapur sebelah kiri Claire.

Toko miliknya, Rainshadow Bakery, baru dia buka empat bulan yang lalu di Sunday Harbor. Membuka toko kue adalah impiannya. Dan, selama dua bulan terakhir ini tokonya sedang ramai, dan dia sangat membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk membantunya. Maka dari itu, pada saat Miranda dan Jade melamar diri mereka untuk bekerja sebulan yang lalu dia sangat senang dan terbantu sekali.

Merespons, Claire berkata, "Jangan gunakan _frosting, _Miranda. Itu akan membuatnya terlalu berat dan manis. Gunakan saus cokelat saja dan jangan lupa masukkan dalam lemari es."

"Oke, Bos."

Claire tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kembali fokus, dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada macaron isi raspberry dan mencicipi sampelnya. Puas dengan apa yang dia kerjakan, dia tersenyum.

Kegiatan ini sangat membantunya untuk mengumpulkan kembali perasaan senang dan melonggarkan rasa tegangnya.

Pada saat Claire sedang memasukkan _dessert _-nya ke dalam lemari es, pintu dapur terbuka. Rachel Marton dengan rambut hitamnya yang pendek sebahu, melangkah masuk dan berjalan menghampiri Claire.

"Hai, Cantik! Di mana putri kecil kita yang manis?" tanyanya seraya mencomot biskuit chococip yang ada di meja.

Claire tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Evie hari ini aku titipkan pada _Mum_."

Evangeline Lawson adalah putri kecilnya yang baru berusia dua tahun. Putri manisnya yang paling berharga di dunia ini.

"Aku sedikit kecewa Evie tidak ada di sini."

Claire mengangkat bahunya seraya melangkah pergi, saatnya untuk menyapa para pengunjungnya.

.

.

Claire tersenyum seraya menjelaskan menu pada sepasang suami-isteri yang sudah berumur dan Claire sedikit merasa iri melihat dan merasakan aura kebahagiaan mereka.

"Ah, ya. Kami pesan yang itu."

"Kami akan segera menyajikannya, semoga Anda menyukai dan menikmatinya nanti," ucap Claire.

Pada saat berbalik, dia membeku. Mata hijaunya menangkap seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut _deep copper_-nya, berjalan menuju tempat duduk. Dia melihat kaki panjangnya dan pria itu dengan santainya duduk, terlihat _relax_ dalam balutan _navy suit_ dan kaus putih, pria itu terlihat seperti seorang model, _jet-setters_.

Claire menutup matanya, pusing dan mual membuat perutnya melilit. Udara seakan-akan kian menipis membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas. Dia tahu, dia mengenali pria itu. Tapi Claire tidak ingin mempercayainya. Itu tidak mungkin. Pada saat membuka matanya lagi, dia berharap penglihatannya salah, tetapi pria itu tetap ada di sana. Duduk dan kepalanya menunduk melihat buku menu.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Claire pergi ke dapur berharap pria itu tidak melihatnya. Dia duduk dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Matanya berkaca-kaca, detak jantungnya bergerak cepat. Rasa tidak percaya masih membelenggunya. Tangannya yang gemetaran saling bertaut, entah apa yang sekarang dia rasakan karena semuanya berbaur menjadi campur aduk. Bibir bawahnya dia gigit mencoba menahan isakkan.

Selama dua tahun ini dia mencoba menghilang. Bersembunyi. Berharap pria itu tidak akan menemukannya. Keputusan yang sangat berat baginya saat dia memutuskan untuk menghilang dari pria itu. Claire tidak ingin pria itu mengetahui keberadaannya, apalagi keberadaan Evie. Karena dia tahu dengan pasti pria itu pasti akan membuat keputusan yang mungkin nanti akan disesalinya jika pria itu mengetahui keadaan dirinya yang sebenarnya, karena itu dia memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Claire? Ada apa?"

Claire menangkap nada khawatir pada suara sahabatnya itu. Rachel segera memeluknya saat melihat air mata mulai keluar dari matanya.

"Claire? Jangan membuatku khawatir. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Rachel mengelus punggung Claire yang bergetar karena isakkan tangis. Selama ini Rachel belum pernah melihat Claire menangis di hadapannya dan itu membuatnya sangat khawatir.

Claire hanya bisa menjawab dengan gumaman dan terbata-bata. Rachel mencoba membiarkan sahabatnya itu menangis, melepaskan entah apa yang membuatnya terlihat sedih dan kacau.

Saat tangisnya mereda, Claire melepaskan diri dari pelukan Rachel dengan perlahan. Dia menarik napas dan menatap mata Rachel. "Teddy."

Rachel mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Theodore Grey ada di sini."

* * *

Bersambung

* * *

A/N: Aaaa... bingung mau diisi apa ini. Ya, fict pertama saya di sini. Semoga suka. :)


End file.
